feels so good after such a long
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: ten years into the future. they both broken & alone but what will happen when they meet again for the first time since they were teenagers in love?


Austin Moon is now 27, its been about eight years since he's even laid eyes on his former song writer Ally Dawson. Austin kept his career going but he has moved on from Miami without team Austin. He is a billionaire on currently on a world tour. Austin and Ally dated for a two years happily in love but it ended terribly and they haven't spoken since.

"Austin!" Noah, Austins new manager for five years screamed. He left starr records and has a new record company too.

"Can't talk right now. I'm so close to finishing this game" 27 year old sexy Austin says keeping his eyes stuck to the screen and his hands stuck to the controller.

"You are so close to finishing your career Mr. Moon!" Noah grabs the controller from Austins hands.

"HEY!"

"How do you explain this?" Noah hands Austin a newspaper.

"Austin Moon smokes weed" Austin reads the paper. "So what? The publicity always writes crap about me."

"So it's not true?"

"No, it is" Austin grabs the controller back and keeps playing the shooting game.

"Austin! You are a role-model to kids and people all over the world." Noah explains angrily.

"Dude, weed isn't even bad"

"Austin, you can't keep doing this shit! Do you want that job on a tv show? You could kill your acting career which hasn't even taken off yet."

"Look," Austin puts down the controller and looks straight at Noah. "I am serious about getting a role on TV so I'll stay out of the public eye for a while. Nothing bad. I promise!"

"You have to do more then that."

"More?"

"Yes, More. You can't be in los-angles anymore." Noah smiles and Austins jaw drops.

"Why not? But I love it here!"

"Look outside your window Austin" Noah opens the curtains to photographers and reporters. They scream to try to get Austins attention asking him about the current marijuana situation. "They're looking for a story Austin" Noah closes the curtains. "You need to get out of town. Be in hiding where no one can find you or else, we're going to have to cancel the world tour."

"Cancel it? That's so unfair. Why?"

"If you have one more bad story written about you, because you've had too many in past month alone, then your entire career is over"

Austin sighs. "Ok. Where do you want me to go? I'll go anywhere"

"Miami, save at home with your parents." Noah explains.

"Yeah. Not going to happen. There's nothing in Miami that I want to go back there for. Anyplace else thou" Austin gulped his throat. Ally popped in his mind when Noah said Miami. He wondered how she was doing and hoped she was doing well. Even after all the shit they went through, Austin still loved her. But that didn't mean he wanted to go back to Miami. He didn't want to see her.

"You said anywhere, and I, your manager say that Miami is the best place for you right now"

"The reporters will find me their. A lot of reporters live their Noah. So its not the best place for me right now..."

"You're going and thats final. I've contacted your parents."

Austin rolls his eyes. "Ugh, I need a beer."

"No. You need to pack. Go" Noah points her finger at Austins bedroom.

_Meanwhile in Miami._

Dez and his girlfriend of three years are walking on the beach of Miami holding hands. Dez fell in love with a girl named Ella. He was saving up money for an engagement ring, in which he would ask Ella to marry him. He wanted kids. He grew up a little bit more since team Austin broke up. He's directed a few small movies, but nothing too huge. Everyone knows him as directing Austins first couple of music videos.

"It's so romantic on the beach." Ella smiles.

"Yeah. It really is" All Dez could think about was how nervous he was prosing to her. He hadn't even gotten the ring yet but something deep inside of him told him that she was going to say no. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but did she want to spend the rest of her life with Dez?

"What's wrong?" Ella asked "I know somethings bothering you. What is it?" Dez knew he couldn't say what was really on his mind.

'Well..." Dez was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He got a text message and he checked it. The number was not in his contacts.

"_Hey Dez, I'm coming back to Miami today,I won't be there for long so I was really hoping to see you and maybe chat a bit. WHAT UP? Btw. This is Austin"_

"Oh my god!" Dez said so happily and excited. He was going to see his childhood best friend, in person. Dez forgot about Ella for a second, he loved her but he was so pumped.

"What?" Ella asked.

"My best friend is coming back into town!" Dez replied to Austin's text saying that he was very excited to see him.

"What best friend?"

"I have to go. I'll call you later Ella, I love you" Dez quickly placed a kiss on Ella's cheek and ran to sonic bomb as fast as he could.

Ally hasn't been writing any music since she and Austin broke up. She couldn't even, everytime she tried to write a song it would be depressing and about Austin. She and Trish still talk once in a while but Trish lives in New York now so she doesn't really see her anymore. Ally has now her own successful record store. She has a boyfriend named Caleb but hasn't really loved since Austin. Older 27 year old Ally was sitting in her record store dusting all the old records. She hated seeing Austin on TV anywhere she would get so angry if the name even popped up in conversation, it made her scream. Sometimes even cry.

Caleb walked into _Ally's Random Records_ to see his beautiful girlfriend. "Ally. I've got the best night for us planned."

"You do?" Ally gulped. She did like Caleb, maybe she a had some feelings for him. But every relationship just feels wrong to her and she can't explain it. She has got it put into her mind that she is over Austin and these feelings have nothing to do with that. So she just ignores the feelings of wrongness in the relationship. Caleb was a good guy.

"Yeah. But it's a surprise. So meet me at the park at 8 tonight. Don't be late." Caleb kissed Ally on the lips. He was such a sweet guy, so why didn't Ally love him?

"I made some chicken wraps for us, you're favorite because its your lunch break and everything." Ally smiled and went to the back room which contained a fridge.

"And that's why you are the perfect girl'

"Stop it." Ally smiled but she loved the compliments. Caleb and Ally eat their wraps and talk and laugh. Suddenly Ally's phone dinged. It was a text message from Dez.

"_Hey Ally, Austin is coming to Miami. I'm going to see him. I thought I would let you know, do you want to come with me? I'd understand if you didn't want to see him."_

"_No. I don't. keep him away from me"_ Ally typed and sighed depressing. That guy broke her heart and it took her forever to get over him. She knew that if she saw Austin again she would just fall apart all over again.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing. Nothing important" Ally looked down at her shoes in a sort of sad way. But anytime someone said anything about Austin she felt the same feeling again and again.

"These chicken wraps are so good" Caleb smiled at Ally snapping her out of her thoughts.

"oh. Thanks."

* * *

**ahaha. i am so lazy to spell check or edit or anything. call me a lazy writer but i hate to be making excuses but i have a lot of papers & skool shitz & everything. okay so enjoy. new chapter soon thou. i want to finish this. byeee.**

**-maddie. peace & love.**


End file.
